Lollipop Princess
by Infinite Interstellar Time
Summary: Il ne faisait attention à rien, pas même à lui, il faisait pitié…C'était l'opinion de Perona. Elle était lourde, égoïste, bruyante et tellement centrée sur elle-même, elle faisait pitié quoi…C'était l'opinion de Zoro. Mais en vérité, ils pensaient plus de bien de l'un et de l'autre. Plus qu'ils ne voudraient l'avouer.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir mes petites souris ! La pêche ? La forme ? Tout ça ?**

 **Je suis enfin en vacances pour quelque jours, je vais pouvoir poster quelques OS et peut-être les premiers chapitres de mes fictions ^^**

 **Voici, en attendant, un Zoro x Perona, un peu court, je vous l'accorde. Je ne suis pas habituée à écrire avec eux et pourtant, je les adore ! Enfin bref...**

 **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Eichiiro Oda !**

* * *

 **Lollipop Princess**

* * *

 _Zoro x Perona_

* * *

Il ne faisait attention à rien, pas même à lui, il faisait pitié… Enfin, c'était l'opinion de Perona.

Elle était lourde, égoïste, bruyante et tellement centrée sur elle-même, elle faisait pitié quoi… Enfin, c'était l'opinion de Zoro.

Ils ne remarquaient les défauts de l'un et de l'autre que quand ça les arrangeait à vrai dire. Mais en vérité, ils pensaient beaucoup plus de bien de l'un et de l'autre. Plus qu'ils ne voudraient véritablement le croire.

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve, soupira Perona en grignotant son énorme sucette. »

Depuis qu'elle connaissait cet imbécile de tête de gazon, Perona était devenu hypoglycémique. Elle ne se l'expliquait absolument pas, cette fille passait son temps à manger du sucre, du sucre, encore et toujours du sucre et là… La jeune femme devait encore plus se gaver de sucreries qu'avant et donc, elle se retrouvait toujours avec des sucettes dans son sac ou deux bonbons dans ses poches. La simple vue de Zoro l'irritait tellement, qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir une crise d'hystérie qui lui prenait absolument toute son énergie. En général, Mihawk était toujours assez proche pour la calmer, sinon… Eh bien, on ne sait pas trop ce que pouvait être le résultat de ce genre de crise, étant donné qu'elle n'était jamais allée au bout.

Depuis qu'il connaissait cette arrogante Barbie rose, Zoro n'avait plus une minute de répit. Elle ne le laissait pas respirer, elle ne le laissait pas faire un geste sans se mettre à lui battre les tympans avec sa voix suraiguë. S'il avait le malheur d'oublier quelque chose dans une pièce, il n'avait même pas le temps de s'en rendre compte que déjà, Perona lui hurlait dessus. Et ça l'agaçait grandement… Vraiment. Du coup, Zoro s'était mis à son niveau et poussait sa gueulante aussi souvent que possible, tout comme elle, pour lui montrer : « _Qui était le papa ici._ »

Dans tout ça, celui qui souffrait véritablement, c'était Mihawk. Il avait accepté de les recueillir tous les deux suites à de longues et tortueuses histoires, mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait cru en arriver là. Zoro et Perona étaient de parfaits opposés, impossible de les faire s'entendre. Le seul moment de répit qu'il avait ? Il commençait à minuit et finissait à huit heures du matin. Huit heures de sommeil, et de calme, c'était trop peu dans une journée de vingt-quatre heures. Parce que les seize autres heures étaient sûrement les pires, avec des fois, des pics de rages et de colère si intenses qu'il devait intervenir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas les laisser seuls.

 **Impossible**.

 ** _Impensable_**.

Et pourtant…

« Je risque de rentrer tard ce soir, quand je serai de retour, je ne veux pas voir la maison en feu, c'est clair ? Parce que sinon, je vous y jette !

\- T'iras en prison si tu fais ça, soupira Zoro.

\- Je m'en fous. »

Cette dernière phrase fit sursauter les deux jeunes qui marquèrent un mouvement de recul léger. Mihawk soupira, enfila son manteau et son écharpe, prit le sac que lui tendait Perona avant de lui embrasser le front et de légèrement taper l'épaule de Zoro.

« J'y vais. Et ne soyez pas en retard en cours.

\- Oui Hawk-chan ! sourit la demoiselle.

\- Mouais… »

Mihawk les regarda un peu suspicieux, puis se décida à partir en regardant son téléphone. Un message de Doflamingo le fit grincer des dents :

« _Tu peux v'nir habiter avec moi ptdr. Ta maison elle va s'effondrer avant que tu ne sois rentré chez toi MDR_ »

« Putain de flamant rose de m… »

* * *

Après que Mihawk soit partit, Perona inspira profondément et tourna les talons pour finir de se préparer, cherchant déjà à éviter Zoro par tous les moyens possibles. Elle ne l'attendrait pas pour aller au lycée. **Il ira. Se perdre.** ** _Tout seul_** **.** Zoro quant à lui alla prendre un petit-déjeuner sans vraiment regarder l'heure. Il se repérait à Perona en général, vu que Mihawk l'avait un peu forcée à accompagner le jeune homme jusqu'à sa salle de classe tant son orientation était _déplorable_.

Dans la chambre, Perona se brossa les cheveux, arrangea son uniforme, rangea correctement son sac puis descendit dans la cuisine et commença à mettre une ou deux sucettes dans son sac avant de constater que Zoro n'avait pas fait la vaisselle… De la veille. Serrant la mâchoire, la jeune femme prit le paquet de sucette et un gros sachet de bonbons qu'elle jeta dans son sac. Cette journée allait être terriblement longue.

Après avoir vidé le placard, Perona se glissa à l'entrer sans se faire remarquer, enfila ses chaussures et claqua la porte derrière elle avant de prendre le chemin du lycée. Elle se pressa au bout de la rue et emprunta un raccourci le plus vite possible. Car effectivement, à peine la porte avait-elle claquée que Zoro leva le nez de ses céréales. Il fronça le nez et avala le contenu de son bol qu'il laissa sur la table avant de prendre son sac. Après avoir difficilement avalé son petit-déjeuner il se tourna, et se retourna en appelant la jeune femme.

« Oh elle a pas fait ça… ELLE A PAS OSE ! s'écria Zoro en sortant en courant. »

Eh bien si petit marimo : la princesse était partie sans toi. Le jeune épéiste rageait tellement que ses yeux en étaient presque injectés de sang. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche et ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Par où ils tournaient quand ils allaient au lycée ? A… A droite ? Oui, il lui semblait que c'était à droite. A droite ! Il courut à en perdre haleine, jurant qu'il ferait sa fête à Perona comme il se le devait.

* * *

Perona était arrivée à l'heure, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Elle avait hâte de voir Zoro se faire lyncher par ses professeurs en arrivant. Sa joie, cependant fut de bien courte durée quand elle le vit entrer dans sa salle de classe en explosant presque la porte. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec des yeux ronds et encore plus Perona qui se sentit doucement trembler. Roronoa la fixa de travers, avant de partir rejoindre sa classe, laissant la jeune femme aux cheveux roses complètement terrorisée pendant quelques secondes.

Durant le reste de l'heure, elle craignait vraiment qu'il vienne la chercher à la sortie. De ce fait, elle se pressa vers la seconde porte de la classe et s'enfuit presque, avant de se faire attraper au milieu du couloir par une main forte qui lui saisit durement le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que tu faisais ce matin ?! Tu dois m'attendre ! gronda Zoro.

\- A ton âge, ne pas savoir aller au lycée par toi-même est une honte sans nom vraiment ! rétorqua Perona en essayant de masquer sa peur.

\- Si Mihawk t'as dit de m'attendre, c'est que tu dois le faire espèce d'égoïste !

\- MOI ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! T'es grand ! Je vais pas te tenir la main à chaque fois ! Tu dois pouvoir te débrouiller tout seul ! Je ne suis pas ta mère, ni ta sœur !

\- T'es vraiment la pire Perona, rendre un service ça te coûte quoi ? T'as vu comment t'es ? Tu passes ton temps à hurler et tu fais la maligne, mais au fond, t'es qu'une Barbie idiote et superficielle qui n'en a que pour ses fesses et qui ne pense à personne d'autre. Tu es monstre d'égoïsme, tu es cupide et je te supporte pas. Dégage de ma vue… »

Perona le regarda en tremblant. La moutarde montait de plus en plus. Plus Zoro parlait, plus elle sentait la rage monter en elle. De plus, tout le monde les regardait, ce qui ajoutait au malaise. Les joues de la jeune femme étaient gonflées, son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge alors que Zoro parlait toujours, alignant chacun des défauts de la jolie jeune fille. Cette dernière n'en pouvait plus et décocha une gifle si puissante à son camarade que sa nuque craqua. Ce fut bien la seule fois que Perona fit preuve d'autant de force physique.

« Je te… JE TE HAIS RORONOA ! JE TE DETESTE DU PLUS PROFOND DE MON CŒUR ! JE NE SAIS MÊME PAS POURQUOI JE ME FORCE À ÊTRE SYMPA AVEC TOI ! T'ES UN VERITABLE CONNARD ! MEURS ! »

Elle commença à courir pour fuir, blessée. Mais elle n'alla pas bien loin et s'effondra au sol, évanouie. Zoro la regardait avec des yeux ronds, parcourut de frissons désagréables. Il avait envie de… pleurer ?

* * *

Perona se réveilla plus tard dans l'infirmerie en gémissant. Elle regarda la fenêtre ouverte en passant une main dans ses cheveux. La jeune femme voulut bouger ma main droite mais la sentie bloquée et se tourna vers Zoro qui la lui tenait, tout en la regardant.

« T'es réveillée. Tu m'as fait peur, dit-il en la fixant toujours.

\- Hm… »

Zoro pinça les lèvres en regardant un peu autour de lui, sentant bien les yeux de Perona sur lui comme une morsure. Cette dernière finit par lui serrer la main et ils se regardèrent, et dirent en même temps : « Je suis désolé/e. » Les deux adolescents se regardèrent surpris, puis se sourirent un peu gênés. Tout semblait pardonné on dirait.

« Je t'apporte une sucette ? Tu devrais prendre un peu de sucre, dit doucement Zoro en se levant.

\- Ah oui, merci.»

Zoro fouilla un peu dans le sac de Perona et lui sortit une sucette à l'anis, se servant lui-même au passage.

« Une sucette à la rose ? rit la rouquine.

\- C'est pas dégueu… »

Perona eut un petit rire, puis croqua la friandise sous l'œil amusé de Zoro qui lui préférait la sucer. Ils restèrent dans ce petit silence confortable pendant quelques secondes, avant que Zoro ne toussote pour attirer l'attention de son amie.

« On euh… Rentre ensemble ce soir ? »

Perona hocha la tête et accepta, avant de sourire plus largement.

* * *

Ce soir-là, quand Mihawk rentra, il fut presque agréablement surpris de voir la maison toujours sur pieds. Par contre il fut véritablement surpris de la voir aussi propre et bien rangée. Et il manqua de faire un infarctus en voyant Perona et Zoro l'un dans les bras de l'autre en train de regarder un film, un bol de pop-corn sur les genoux.

« 'Soir, salua Zoro.

\- Hawk-chan !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Mihawk, pensant qu'il s'était trompé de maison.

\- Huh ? Rien ? On regardait un film !

\- Tu veux venir ? »

Au point où en était Mihawk, il se dit qu'il pouvait autant en profiter, les avoir tous les deux dans la même pièce sans hurler était quelque chose qu'il semblait apprécier, et puis, c'était mieux de les voir comme ça.

« Bon, ok, mais remettez le film depuis le début, je déteste arriver en plein milieu. »

* * *

 **Tadaaa ! C'est la fin ! Un OS tout court, tout mignon ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^**

 **Le prochain devrait sortir demain ou Lundi, à voir !**

 **Bonne soirée mes souris ! ;)**


End file.
